


It Just Had To Be Raining

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but theyre sure glad they did, they had a shitty morning lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: It just had to be raining. He just had to be late. He just had to drop his paper into a puddle. He just had to in order to meet the man of his dreams.





	It Just Had To Be Raining

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story challenge! :))))

The words began to bleed as the ink washed away, and Arthur stood there, staring, as his thesis paper dissolved in the large puddle it was currently residing in. He just had to hold the papers because his backpack was full; it just had to be raining; he just had to slip; he just had to wear a flat pair of shoes; he just had to lose his rain boots; his alarm just had to malfunction; he just had to decide to print his paper the day he was turning it in so he wouldn't lose it; he just had to, and now it's over. He'd been hurrying to his last class, the very last session before he graduates, but he woke up late, and couldn't find his rain boots. He'd worn old shoes and ran as fast as he could to class, his feet pounding against the pavement, his breath coming out ragged as he held his umbrella up high, dodging others around him as he hoped against hope he'd make it on time. With every step, each dull thud against concrete, his head pounded; he felt like he was going to vomit, but no, dammit! He had to get to class on time, he just had to. But now, why even bother? He's already late so his paper won't be accepted anyway, and there's no time to reprint it. Even so, he couldn't move, frozen to the spot in remorse, water running down his forehead and his vivid green eyes definitely only wet because of the rain; then someone slammed into him from behind as they ran and he pitched forward. 

"OI watch it!" He shouted as he caught himself from falling face first. The stranger stumbled and tripped over the same lip of concrete Arthur had and fell like a sack of bricks, colliding with the pavement. After cursing thoroughly he began to rise when he froze in horror. 

"No. No. NO. NO! FUCK!" The stranger cried upon realizing his paper was now lying in the puddle along with Arthur's. The man slumped down with his head in his arms and groaned in frustration. Arthur felt bad for him; after all, they seemed to be facing the same predicament. 

Arthur crouched down and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey, are you all right, lad?" He asked, concern coloring his words. 

"It's Alfred, and I'm fine." The man, Alfred, mumbled morosely, making no move to get up. He then turned to peer at Arthur, clear blue locking onto bottle green, before he smiled ruefully. "Your accent, British right?" He ignored the fellow student's eyebrows, barely managing to restrain a comment at their enormity, and he's glad he did. 

"English." He corrected. "And I'm Arthur," he replied, retracting his hand and smiling before moving his umbrella to cover them both. 

Four years later, they were both incredibly happy that it just had to have been raining, they just had to have been running late, and they just had to have tripped, so on their wedding day, they could recount the story of how they'd met. 


End file.
